1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cooling fan, and more particularly to a cooling fan with magnetic liquid to prevent lubricant in a bearing from escaping.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cooling fan for reducing a temperature of an electric element such as a CPU, generally has a self-lubricating bearing provided therein. The bearing has lubricant provided therein and oil-seals for preventing the lubricant from escaping the fan. However, after a term of time, lubricant will still leak out because the sealing effect of the oil-seals is not good. Thus, friction between the spindle and the self-lubricating bearing is high and a use life of the cooling fan is short.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved cooling fan to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a cooling fan that has magnetic liquid provided therein for preventing lubricant in a bearing from escaping.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.